The Ninja Alchemist
by HinataDelDesiertoUchija
Summary: HInata Is an Alchemist and ed falls for her
1. Chapter 1

The ninja alchemist

SUMMARY

Hinata is an alchemist thats all you need to know. Ed x Hinata

Hinata had left her house too early to see the sun rise and practice her alchemy abilities she got some old coke cans and transmuted them to a new sword and start practicing. When she used alchemy she remembered Ed , yes Edward Elric the boy who came across the gate , much to her surprise so far she knew no one could survive the gate , but he did . Hinata sighs "Ed you promised me to come back for me and you haven come" Hinata said in a whisper, Hinata closed her ayes and remembered that day the day she meets him.

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata was practicing her gentle fist when a gate appeared out of no where_. _Since Hinata knew about her alchemy powers since she was a child but this was a different story Hinata found about the gate just a few hours ago and she didn't know what to do, suddenly there was a boy around her age __**( Hinata is 15 here) **__struggling to get out and screaming in pain as little black hands tried to stop him from getting out and whispering creepy things like "finally I'm out of here " and "meat human meat"__**(very realistic don't you think ºº) **__. Hinata couldn't take it anymore so she ran to the boy and tried to help him out but it was a total disaster the black hands were around her as well now so she used the first thing that came to her mind … a kunai and started cutting the hands of the boy . Finally after 15 seconds the hands letting him go and disappearing in the gate as it closed, making the boy fall to the ground. At least the gate disappeared and the only thing that could be heard was hinata's and the boys breath "Thank you, my name is Edward Elric" he said before passing out._

_**End of flash back **_

Since that they they became closer and closer, she counted her story so Ed counted his. Till the day the gate took him away.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hinata and Ed were practicing their alchemy in a battle, after about an hour ed give up he couldn't catch up with Hinata because of her speed and ninja training "oh I give up , lets take a rest ok" said Ed "but its only been 3 hours since we begun" " yeah I know but I'm hungry" replied Ed "ok lets eat"she said in defeat knoing that about food no one could argue with Ed._

"_yeah, your food is the greatest … ah …um do you know I just realized that I've been here 1 week and I still don't know your name"_

"_huh… I'm sorry" Hinata said blushing "my name is Hinata Hyuuga"_

_**Wow she looks pretty cute with a blush on her face **__Ed thought _

"_Hinata eh?" said Ed "that's__ pretty name"_

"_Thank you", but before she could said another think the gate opened once more_

"_Ed w-what's happening" Ed didn't reply he was paralyzed; this was the first time the gate have come for him before he could die___

_ED!?!?!?__ Hinata shouted but before he could react those black hands got him ; Hinata took a hold of his hand and tried to free him again , seeing the desperation in her eyes he told her with tears in his eyes "Hinata let me go" "¡what no!" she said with tears in her eyes too "Hinata let me go… I promise to find a way to come back for you, trust in me" Hinata looked at his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth "you promise?" "yes" saying this he reached to kiss her slightly in the lips , finally she loosed the hold on him , seeing him go behind the gate "yes Ed I promise to wait to the day you will come for me… till the day we meet again"_

**To be continue ……**

**Hey sorry if it's a little lame but this idea got stuck in my head and wouldn't let me continue with my other stories also I just begun school a month ago and I a new school .**

**Talking about stuck chapter 3 of "stuck with you" will be up in 1 week **

**Yeah I know I said this before but this time is true I just know it**

**Well good bye its 3:00 in morning and I have school tomorrow bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ninja Alchemist chapter 2**

_Tough_

"actual talking"

**Inner self**

**After 3 years**

Edward Elric was on his house investigating about The Gate and how to go to Konoha once more _aaaaaarrrrrrggggg this is so frustrating even after 3 years of research I can't find the way to see Hinata again _ Ed tough _It has been 3 years since I came back from the gate to Resemboll _(sp?)_ , it has been 3 years since I last saw Hinata I'm now 18 and still found myself thinking about her. I got to go back to Konoha and bring her to Resemboll like I promised _this were the toughs that keep Ed always in his room investigating and away from Al and Winry and that make them worry.

"Al do you think Ed is ok?" said Winry whit a worried tone in her voice "he only comes out of his room to eat and has not said word to us since he came back from the gate"

"I don't know, he was never like this, he was always so energetic and talkative and now it's like he isn't even here" answered Al "do you think we should see what he is doing" asked Winry "ok".

Winry and Al were walking towards Ed's room when they herd and ear piercing scream coming from ……Ed's room. "ED" they both screamed but it was too late, when they entered his room he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Once again I have this feeling, the felling of millions and millions of information been pushed in my head at ance, the feeling of being inside the gate__ but only one thing came to my mind … I would see Hinata again and I was happy for it._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Konoha 3 years later**

**Hinata p.o.v**

I was training behind a big waterfall outside of Konoha my mother told me about this place before she died and about a small secondary effect it caused when you trained in here _I was afraid of what could happen if I entered the cave if I would turn in a monster but I mastered the courage to enter and found out the condition of being here is you have to be an alchemist and well the secondary effect was that it increased your speed, physical strength, chakra, stamina , well in other words it increased everything you naturally had by a thousand even it increased my alchemy powers _Hinata was laying there in the cave after being training 9 hours without a break _I'm not even tired yet I need something to do, something that is not train I hardly even sweat… I am the strongest kunoichi of the world I can defeat all the Kages together so there is no use in sparing _**(yeah I made Hinata to strong but deal with me people im sick of hearing –"ACE does a sweet and annoying voice" Hinata is so weak I wish she was stronger- and stuff like that so here is my point of view of Hinata / Sasuke comes out of nowhere and says "should we continue with the story?" yes on with the story)**_ … even though my teammates doesn't know my full strength I'm going to surprise them all in the up coming chunnin _(sp?)_ exams jeje _she was just there thinking about things when…

**TO BE CONTINUE …**

**ACE: SORRY ITS LATE AND I HAVE A HUGE WRITTER BLOK **


	3. SOFT VOICE

The Ninja Alchemist

THE TRUTH OF HINATA

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I OWNED NARUTO I WOULD MAKE HINATA THE MAIN CHARACTER

_Thought_

"Normal speech"

_S__he was just there thinking about things when…_

Hinata's P.O.V

When a hard and hot wind hit my body making me stand up on time to see _the Gate why is the Gate here _only two thoughts where on my mind _ONE_ _somebody made a trick and killed me without me noticing it or TWO_ _Ed… _I checked for any injury with my byakugan but found nothing I looked up to see the doors of The Gate and throwing a boy around my age and then closing.

The boy had dark blonde hair and was wearing a black jacket outlined with red and black pants with boots… then it hit me it was Ed , I quickly ran to him, picked him up and checked his pulsed and was relieved when I found it .

Ed's P.O.V

I felt how someone picked me up and checked in my neck for pulse, I didn't open my eyes for some strange reason I liked being in this persons arms and wanted to stay here for ever but when I herd this persons soft and caring voice I was shocked it was not **any **person it was the person I went trough the gate for, the only person I would die for it was Hinata …

**sorry its to short and crappy but I have a huge authors block and I need more reviews anyway so when you review please give me some ideas.**

**Till next time ja ne.**


End file.
